Giving and receiving with a hint of revving
by Lohis
Summary: KITT finds himself in trouble; lost somewhere with no Michael, no way to contact the FLAG, no auto drive and a determined car smuggler on his tailpipe the black Trans Am has no choice but to ask for help from a teen knowing that the new friendship would meet its difficulties immediately. AUverse. 1980s series.
1. Prologue

_**So, a friend of mine kinda suggested this to me and the thought of this story has been tormenting me ever since. Now I can finally get it out. Hope you like it! ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC.  
Rating: Safe T**_

* * *

It was a normal day in her town. Annabelle walked the bend of Aroostook River eyeing the rushing water. It was late in spring already -almost summer- but the melted snow still flowed through the stream raising the water level.

The light haired girl skipped from the path and went closer to the edge glancing down at a pool of still water meeting the gaze of her reflection. Brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear she kicked a pebble which shattered her image.

A bit childish, she knew, but it was the only joy she had, besides fixing things, of course.

Being a mechanic was something of a passion to her, something that the small town she lived in could offer to a quiet spirit like herself.

Sighing she got up back on the road and resumed walking home. The sky was clear and sun's rays made the water glister. It had poured the previous night and the visibility back then had been close to zero –according to the radio, that was.

Enjoying the warmth of the weather Annabelle took of her black jacket and shuddered as the north wind swept over her bare skin.

"What a bright idea to wear a tank top," she chuckled and avoided a couple of muddy puddles.

To be honest, she didn't mind the cold at all; it told her she was still alive.

Lost in thought she made a misstep and stumbled from the road. Sliding down the wet, muddy grass she regained her posture a foot before the cold, shining water.

"That was close," she mumbled and leaned backwards towards the safety of the river bend.

Annabelle looked around to find a way to get back up when a flash caught her attention. She focused her gray-blue eyes on it thinking her mind was playing a trick on her when the sun reflected of the smooth surface again.

Struggling to get closer to the thing covered with mud, sticks and leaves, the girl saw better what the thing actually was.

Jumping over the last tricky part she got smacked against the cool, smooth frame of a car half submerged in the roaring river. Though of the evidently deep fall off of the road above, the car showed no signs of scrapes or bent metal.

"Interesting," Annabelle muttered and climbed over the roof to the driver's side. No one was inside.

"Very interesting." She said and began scaling the river bend, "I'll be right back, don't you worry."

On the road she left her jacket in the side of the curve before sprinting towards her house.

She returned quickly with the family's four-wheel pickup. The girl attached the metal chain to the frame of the pickup and slid down to the other car. She placed the hook on the back axel and climbed back up.

Annabelle pulled the black Trans Am onto the road and she could have sworn to have heard a satisfied sigh. She glanced at the rear view mirror but alas, the road was empty. The blonde girl shrugged and towed the car home.

"Finally a project…!" She mused.

* * *

Annabelle's house was just like everybody else's; a blue detached house with a garage, a large yard and a black tile roof slightly covered in moss. Some of the window frames were peeling off paint -one more thing for her to do before her father got home from his assignment.

Gently pushing the black sports car the last few feet into the garage Annabelle pondered how the vehicle had ended up into a town like this. No one she knew could afford something like this and she knew all of the townsfolk, to be frank.

The teen closed the garage door and turned on the lights. Now she was able to examine the car in more detail.

Running her fingertips on its frame Annabelle admired the smooth basic black-paint job, the sleek aerodynamic frame and the care the car had been given. The license plate said KNIGHT and CALIFORNIA on it.

"Well, you are a long way from home, my friend."

"Where exactly am I?" came a soft male voice.

The girl jolted up right and stared at the vehicle. She tilted her head slightly to the left walking to the door and looking inside. No one. She furrowed and opened the driver's door sitting on the seat.

"Uh… Come again?" She asked looking at nothing particularly.

"Yes, what is my current location?" The same voice asked.

Annabelle's eyes fixed on the dashboard. "5th house on the River Street. Who are you and where are you?"

There was a silence, as if the person had mystically disappeared.

"I am Knight Industries Two Thousand, or KITT, and you are currently sitting behind my wheel."

The girl's eyes widened and she held back a gasp.

Clearing her throat she said: "So, you are the car, mr. KITT."

"Yes, and please, just KITT. And you are?" The car inquired.

"Annabelle Evens."

"Pleasure to meet you, Annabelle. May I still hear where _exactly_ I am?"

The girl nodded to this.

"Welcome to Caribou, Maine, KITT. The most Northeastern city of the US where nothing ever happens."

* * *

_**I know it's a bit short but every story starts off somewhere. :) Reviews, ideas, requests and comments are all appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, the true beginning of the story. Hope you like it. thanks for the reviews! ^^  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC  
Rating: T, with hint of family abuse.**_

* * *

"Maine? What am I doing in Maine? I should be in Los Angeles, California." KITT asked confusion coloring his voice.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I walked home from school and found you on your nose in the river bend. Is there any damage to your… er… circuits?"

"I haven't run diagnostics yet."

"Perhaps you should?"

"True, allow me a moment," the car said and Annabelle could hear the engine turning on.

"Um.. so, how did you end up in the river?" She asked easing herself a bit to the leather seats.

"Due to a strange chain of events," KITT replied, "I woke up when someone was trying to open my hood. I could feel us moving, so I presumed that we were inside a truck at the moment. I did not find any familiar life signals or clues as to my location or whether it was safe or not. I backed out of the truck, spun around on the amazingly slippery road and sped off. I drove in pitch-black and before I knew it, I was deep in the sheering cold water."

Annabelle blinked at this.

"KITT, you said you sped off. Elaborate, please."

"Very well, as you have noticed I am in possession of artificial intelligence and thus able to control my body and make realistic decisions of situations most humans would follow their so-called instincts."

"Realistic? You mean think like a computer?"

"Please do not compare me to those lowbrow hunk of metals you call scientific breakthroughs," KITT clearly scoffed.

"So you have emotions?"

"Hardly!" He chuckled. "I was programmed to preserve human life which, in turn, makes me sound like I have said human feelings when in truth…"

"You're just following orders from your memory banks."

"Correct."

Annabelle nodded and sighed slightly. "Finished checking?"

"Yes, it seems my communications systems are malfunctioning but otherwise vital operations are running well except for the increased precipitation on pipes and vents."

"Which is understandable due to the swim you took."

"Well stated Annabelle, I must say you're much more capable of stating things in a clear manner, unlike Michael."

"Who's Michael?" The light haired girl asked studying KITT's dashboard.

An uneasy silence fell and Annabelle tensed her muscles.

"He is my driver," came the car's voice.

The girl nodded again and glanced out of the windshield.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" KITT asked voice low, almost a whisper.

"Yes, why do you ask?" The girl replied too fast to be telling the truth.

"You are gripping my wheel with strength of approximately 44.092 lbs per half-an-inch, quite enough to break both the radius and ulna."

"I'm fine," she mumbled and let go off of the wheel hurrying out of the car.

Busying herself with arranging the tools on the table Annabelle didn't feel KITT staring at her.

The car was intrigued by the mix of -lacking the better word- features the teen had. She was not too tall, 5'6" to be precise, her body was lean and athletic, muscles well built, legs long, waist narrow, shoulders a bit wider than her hips, her light sand colored hair short and slightly messy, her face round and expression stern. Her posture was compelling; straight, not slouchy while sitting and the shoulders pulled back –none which matched KITT's impression of a 17-year-old girl.

"Annabelle," the car started.

"Please, call me Anna. Only my father calls me by my whole name."

"Anna, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," she said and turned around to face the black Trans Am.

"You do not match my image of a teen in her 17's. Why?"

The girl's expression didn't falter. "Difficult to answer not knowing the image you have saved in your memory."

"Yes," the smooth male voice agreed, though the thought of something being off about Anna didn't leave his processor.

"Would you like me to dry the gathered moisture off of your pipes?" She asked sliding out of the subject.

"Yes, please," KITT said and popped his hood interested by the amount of trust he put on her.

Annabelle smiled and leaned to wipe off the extra water and check some circuit connections. She was amazed by the delicate and professional work the mechanic or mechanics had put in KITT. An innocent chuckle rose from her chest as she gazed at the car.

_"Truly magnificent,"_ she thought.

"I didn't know you had a car like that," a deep, raspy voice stated from behind her.

Annabelle turned on her heels and stared at her father's ice blue eyes.

"Father," she mumbled before clearing her throat, "it is not mine."

"Oh, then whose is it?" The tall, blonde haired man asked tilting his head as he started to circle the black vehicle.

"It belongs to Michael Knight." Annabelle said closing the hood.

"Boyfriend?" Father asked sliding his hand on the smooth surface of the roof.

"No, father. He…"

The man glanced at his daughter and watched her mouth close.

"Remember your rank, Annabelle."

"Yes, sir."

KITT had been following the family meeting and was baffled beyond belief.

_"Why is she calling him sir? And what rank?"_ the car thought and studied the two.

Now he was able to give a name to the off about Annabelle.

_"She's afraid,"_ he concluded, looking straight at the scared grayish-blue eyes which, in turn, were plastered on the back wall behind the other man's shoulder.

"Annabelle," the man started, "you are fixing said Knight's car but yet have failed to keep the house in order. I did notice the peeling paint."

"I am sorry Father; I did not know when you would be returning." The girl started but gasped as a hand smacked at her face.

She hit the hood face down.

"Father…" she breathed as he grabbed her hair and leaned to whisper into her ear:

"You're sorry? That does not help the house, does it?"

Her father's breath lingered on her skin and she could smell the alcohol in his exhale.

"Answer me child!" he snarled and banged Annabelle's forehead on the metal again.

"No, it does not, sir," the girl mumbled against the hood.

"I didn't hear you, girl." The man said and lifted her head up a notch.

Cheek burning Annabelle looked at KITT's windshield.

"Don't interfere," she mouthed and gritted her teeth.

"It does not, sir!" She wailed and felt the grip ease in her hair.

"Better, now get to work and get rid of that car," her father grunted and went to the house closing the door with a loud _bang._

"Anna! Annabelle, are you alright?" KITT asked the girl who was lying on his cowl.

The girl rose to her feet gently touching her forehead. She winced but nodded.

"Please tell me he was not your biological father," the car said pleadingly.

"He is," Came a quiet answer, "and that's the way he normally treats me. Though, I can blame myself; I shouldn't have brought you here."

"You saved me, Anna, and I thank you for it. I, as you humans put it, owe you."

"That might be but you still have to go, father's word is the law around here," Annabelle said and sighed opening the garage door.

The evening sun was coloring everything in the shades of red.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"I…" KITT started, "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"KITT, no one can help me. Now go."

"I can't Anna."

"Yes you can," she said breath hitching in her throat and pointing at the road.

"I mean I can't. My auto drive isn't working," KITT answered shame clear in his male voice.

The girl stared at the black Trans Am.

"I'm so dead…"

* * *

_**That's for ch.1. Comments, reviews, requests and ideas are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**So, here's chapter 2. I'm sorry for tit being short (again) but I promise things will get going after this. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC  
Rating: T, with references to family abuse.**_

* * *

_He stood there, still. His short blonde hair was being shuffled by the cool spring wind, his palish blue eyes fixed on the blue detached house on the other side of the street. If a neighborhood lady had seen him she would've imagined the tall man behind the pine tree holding a smoking cigarette partly twisted between his tanned fingers. Though that was not the case. The man was devoted to non-smoking habits, clear by his frown as a teen passed him asking for light. He shoeed the boy away with his cold stare not spending a glance at the boy's retreting back -and his handsign. The man's eyes were fixed on the open garage._

* * *

Don't joke like that!" Annabelle said voice quivering.

"I am incapable of joking; I cannot move," the car stated calmly revving his engine, not moving, to emphasize his words.

"But you're talking to me," the girl argued. Her voice seemed to echo in the small garage.

"My voice operations are no way connected to my wheels. That was quite a powerless argument, Anna."

The teen sighed and paced in front of the open door eyes fixed on the empty road outside. The cool spring air swept indoors and replaced the stuffy, oily scent that had lingered over the two. Her eyes roamed up and down the long street searching for something to take her mind off of the talking car behind her. She found none. The street was empty.

KITT followed her movements before asking: "Has he hurt you before?"

"What?" Annabelle murmured and turned to face the car.

Her eyes traveled from KITT's hood to follow the red sensor light. In her opinion, it was quite calming. It almost felt like the car was looking straight back at her.

"Anna," KITT started, "please answer my question."

The girl shook her head slowly.

"Honestly," the car added.

Annabelle bit her lower lip looking away from the Trans Am. The sun had almost dissapeared.

"No," she said turning her gaze back at the car.

"Do correct me if I'm wrong, but I have heard of a saying which states that if a woman speaks the truth, she looks away, but as a lie escapes her lips, her eyes are locked with the ones of the other."

"You do not have eyes."

"True, but I do have sensors and they tell me that there are multiple horizontal scars on your lower back and the arsenic level in your blood is alarmingly high."

Annabelle stared at the black car.

_How dare he_, she tought.

"Now, an honest answer, if you please," KITT encouraged.

Annabelle could feel her hands starting to sweat and suddenly her feet didn't want to support her. Fighting the urge to fall and meet the ground, the girl exhaled deeply. The words clung to her throat, her mouth felt like sandpaper but she was still able to rasp out:

"Yes, many times. The earlier was no different."

KITT emitted a sound almost recognizable as a sigh before firmly stating: "Anna, you need to get out of this house, away from your father."

"And go where?" She scoffed, "If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of nowhere. Besides, he'd find me anyway and… I deserve whatever he does to me."

"No, you're wrong!" The car cried out and for a moment Annabelle felt she was dealing with a child.

The girl ran her fingers through her sand colored hair and tilted her head in ponder. That cry...

"KITT," she started, "may ask you a question?"

"Go ahead -as long as it's not about my technology."

Leaning against the cool metal Anna opened her mouth: "Why do you care?"

"I care because I have been…"

"..Programmed to do so, I know, but that doesn't answer my question. Why?"

KITT was silent for a while and Annabelle was imagining cogs turning under his hood.

"I care because I… like you."

"You like me? I thought you were incapable of feeling."

"True, but I am capable of evolving, so to say," the car answered with slight softness in his voice.

The girl cleared her throat and looked uneasy while tapping her fingertips to her side. Glancing quickly over her shoulder to look at the empty road she sighed in defeat.

"Okay KITT, I'll drive you to the edge of town and that's that," she said firmly opening the driver's door.

"Okay," KITT replied.

"And no tricks. I don't want father to…"

"You do not have to worry of your father, he has passed out on the living room sofa."

"What? Wait, don't tell me, your sensors again?" Annabelle asked shaking her head disapprovingly.

The car remained still.

"Understood," she mumbled and turned the key.

The motor roared once before settling to a calm growling. Switching from neutral to drive and gaining speed Anna drove out of the garage and onto the road.

"How far is this edge of town?" KITT asked the house barely out of sight.

"About 5 miles."

"And you're going to walk back?"

"Yes, or jog. Depending of my mood," she answered stopping at the traffic lights, "That's what we do around here, no busses, I'm afraid."

"And what is your mood?"

"Honest answer?"

"I would like that very much, thank you," the car stated.

Annabelle arched an eyebrow slightly.

Inhaling she said: "Frankly, I wouldn't like to go back."

"Then why would you?"

"Because I have to."

"I believe I have already said this to you, but that was a very weak argument, Anna."

"You used powerless last time," the girl said matter-of-factly before glancing quickly at the dashboard.

"I am impressed! You have a wonderful memory!" The Trans Am chuckled surprised.

She didn't answer.

"Please don't give me the cold shoulder," KITT said.

"I didn't give you a cold shoulder; I just… didn't know how to react to that..uh… compliment," Annabelle protested slightly scoffing.

The lights turned green and the black car slid forward.

"I take you have not had compliments before?"

"Yes, mostly shouts and that kind of stuff."

"And you still wish to go back?"

"KITT, it's not about wishing, it's… what was that?" Anna shrieked and glanced back at the dark figure that had just a second ago rolled over the Trans Am's hood with a _thud_.

Hitting the brakes - with non-understandable grunts from KITT- she opened the front door. Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the car throwing her onto the cold, wet ground. Instantly Anna kicked the shadow to the leg trying to unbalance it.

The person didn't even buckle.

Instead the strong foot came forward and hit the girl's head jolting it backwards. Annabelle's hands shot to her face to meet warm blood pouring form her mouth. The engine growled and the tires screeched as the sleek vehicle she had been driving vanished into the dawning night.

"Anna, help me!" Was all she heard.

* * *

_**There it was. Comments, reviews, ideas and requests are welcome and appreciated. **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have been having a bad case of writer's block, but I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm pleased that you are liking the story.  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC.  
**__**Rating: Safe T, with a small struggle**_

* * *

Annabelle rose shakily to her feet. Blood was still leaking out of her mouth. She wiped the reddish liquid off as her eyes followed up the empty road. There was some burnt tire marks on it - the man who car-napped KITT clearly didn't care for the Black Trans Am. The girl looked behind her. In the distance she could see the traffic lights shining red, turning yellow and finally green.

"I should go back," Anna muttered, her hair swaying in the cold breeze.

"But I promised to help him," she continued turning around.

She could feel the fear creep up her spine, its icy claws sending shivers with every scrape.

"I… I can do both," she reasoned, her rational side kicking in. "Yes, that's what I'll do."

She did not dare to think more and sprinting straight, towards the dark woods, Annabelle, in her subconscious, begged KITT to take her away.

* * *

The roar of the Trans Am's engine echoed on the road and in the woods surrounding it.

Strong hands steered the jet-like wheel with ease. The car had stopped spitting insults and threats to the unwanted driver and had quietly fallen into compunction.

The tall, muscular man took one of his hands off of the wheel and slipped it to his back pocket pulling a cell phone out. It beeped once. Flipping the lid open the driver, eyes fixed on the screen, continued on his course unaware of the shadow appearing on the road, just out of the headlights' range.

Annabelle took a few running steps and jumped -agile as she was- and was able to land on the car's hood; apparently KITT's programming had taken over, slowing down and steering past the girl.

Exhaling deeply Anna tried balancing herself. Her legs slipped slightly on the smooth surface and, digging her fingers in the small slit between the hood and the windshield, she managed to hang on. The sleek black car was accelerating fast and the wind howled in Anna's ears.

The vehicle skipped right suddenly. The girl emitted a small shriek gaining a worried cry from KITT: "Anna, are you alright? What are you doing?"

Tightening her grip the light haired girl flashed a smile.

"Filling my promise."

Annabelle glanced at the driver; bright blue eyes filled with cold determination stared back. Deep gashes ran along both of the man's cheeks and -having a chance to study him in detail- Anna realized to have seen him before.

"KITT, get ready" she muttered and, anticipating the next large curve to the right, slid forward towards the passenger's side door.

Pulling it open - and hitting a few branches along the way- the girl struggled in and immediately kicked the man in the chest. The blond haired man growled. Annabelle closed the door behind her and leaning on it for more strength she kicked again. The tall man grabbed her ankle swiftly and twisted it getting a painful gasp from the teen. Bending her knees Anna hit the driver with the side of her calf and grabbed the wheel.

"KITT, open his door!" She cried.

The lock clicked open as the curve came into view. The girl hit the speed pedal and, turning right, lunged her body against the man throwing him out of the car. A loud splash was heard.

Quickly closing the door and, after straightening the car, Annabelle dared to glance at the rear view mirror.

The tall man, just a dark figure now, had climbed up from the ditch and was scrabbling for something.

"What is he looking for?"

"Presumably for his cell phone," KITT answered, "which is on the floor beneath the seat."

"Huh?" Anna mumbled stretching her hand and slipping it under the leather seat to find a small clam-shell phone with its lid open. She pulled it up and looked at the screen.

_Bear Pawn Inn,  
Mars Hill_

"Interesting," the teen breathed her heart still pounding in her chest.

She closed the cell and put it on the passenger's seat.

"Anna," the black Trans Am started.

"Yeah?"

"We have passed Caribou's town line."

"I know."

The car was silent.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No, thank you," Annabelle said and pat the wheel gently.

"I believe Bear Pawn Inn is our next stop?" KITT inquired softly.

"Uh, well… It's along the way…"

"You were not thinking about finding out what connection that brute has with whoever is in Mars Hill?" The car sounded baffled.

"Nope, the thing my father has taught me is to never stick my nose in other people's businesses."

"You're sticking your nose in my business."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not a person. Which is why," Anna stated arching her eyebrow, "I don't feel bad helping you."

A deep chuckle echoed in the cabin.

"If we continue this speed, we'll be in Mars Hill in 10 minutes." KITT said voice a bit more official.

"Glad to have you on the same page, KITT."

"Glad to have you out of that house. FLAG can help you, trust me."

The teen suppressed a sigh.

_"I wish I could,"_ she thought.

* * *

The Trans Am, closing its headlights, rolled behind the motel its engine grumbling quietly. Annabelle glanced up at an open window overhead.

"That's the room?"

"Yes, there's one person inside; a man in his 40s, smoking a cigar."

Anna looked at the dashboard. "Don't tell me, your sensors?"

KITT chuckled and a small smile crept on the teen's face.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled pulling her black jacket on and exiting the car.

"Anna," the black vehicle started, "how are you going to get in?"

The girl didn't answer, but with a couple of jumps she was climbing the rainwater pipe up.

_"That thing shouldn't hold her weight,"_ the car reasoned to itself.

The light haired girl reached the open window and was met with a thick cloud of smoke pouring out.

"Tsk! That must be a Caribbean cigar, no other stinks like that," Anna mumbled and fanned the smell away while peering in through the window.

_"Women truly know how to multitask,"_ KITT thought keeping a sensor on his friend's progress.

The room was small. The TV was on and the man dressed in expensive suit, most likely Italian, was pacing in front of it cigar clenched between his teeth. The floor creaked with his steps.

Anna slipped inside and hid behind the closest furniture, a big red armchair, careful not to make a sound. The slightly tanned man's back was towards the teen. The light haired girl took the opportunity and looked around.

There was a black suitcase open on the bed, its dozens of luxury clothes visible. The day cover was still on with no wrinkle on it; clearly the man hadn't been in the motel long. Continuing her search, Annabelle noticed a brown leather briefcase squeezed between the night table and the side of the bed with a corner of a paper sticking out.

She glanced at the other occupant to see him open a door and enter a room. The man's expensive footwear clanged against the tile floor telling Anna he was in the bathroom. The girl sneaked to the briefcase and pulled it from its hiding place. Examining the top she gritted her teeth.

_ "A combination of a key lock and number code, just my luck,_" Annabelle thought and turned the case on its side.

She took a hold of the paper and tugged on it gently. It ripped off neatly.

_"Not exactly what I wanted."_

The teen, her eyes fixed on the open bathroom door, pushed the case back to its place and made her way to the window climbing out quickly. She slid down and pushed away from the wall to avoid hitting some trash cans. She landed skillfully by KITT's door and stepped in.

"Well?" The black car inquired.

"Not much. The man hasn't been in there for long and clearly doesn't plan to be. The only interesting thing was his briefcase which, sadly, was locked with double safety measures. Only this was peeking out," Annabelle said and took out the small piece of paper from her pocket.

"Interesting, it seems to be a part of a car dealing document. I'll analyze it," KITT said and opened a compartment in his dashboard.

Anna put the paper in and looked at the screen as KITT scanned the document.

"Yes, it is a piece of a document handling cars. I'm afraid there's no name or address to indicate who the man, or _men_, are."

The girl sighed and leaned against the seat. "I think I know who the other man is, the one who car-napped you."

"You do? Who?" The sleek Trans Am asked surprised.

"I'm not quite sure, but he looked like the ex-wrestler Dawkins," Annabelle muttered and turned the engine on, "we better get to a safer place."

"Agreed."

The black car rolled out of the motel area and turned to a road leading out of the town.

* * *

"I take it we are heading to Los Angeles?" KITT said after they had been driving along the empty road passing farms and sleeping towns for an hour or so.

The girl nodded.

"Then maybe some music to pass the time?" KITT asked softly.

"Sure," the teen muttered, "as long as it's not California from O.C."

A deep chuckle filled the silence of the coming dawn accompanied with a light giggle.

"Thank you for helping me, Anna."

"My pleasure, KITT. My pleasure."

* * *

**_That's for chapter 3. Hope you liked it. comments, reviews, ideas and requests are welcome and appreciated._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**And I'm back! Thank you Vihnnie, for urging me to continue this story. ^^ I'm sorry it has taken so long, I kinda lost the spirit to write this, but am (somehow) back on the track. I hope you enjoy this lil' chap and I promise to update the next one sooner.  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own Knight Rider  
Rating: Safe T**_

* * *

"I find it intriguing, KITT," Annabelle started staring at the passing cars, "that you were so close to the border."

"Why is it intriguing?" the car questioned, baffled by the girl's statement.

"Well, because of the piece of paper."

If KITT had had eyes, he would've rolled them. "I fail to see the connection."

Annabelle crumbled the burger wrappings and tossed them into the trashcan. The parking lot the two were on was slowly filling up with cars and people going shopping, pushing their shopping carts, shouting kids hanging off of them.

"The paper was about car dealing, yes?" Anna asked stretching her limbs and opening the driver's door.

"Yes."

"So," the light-haired girl said getting behind the wheel, "most likely, noting the man we met in Caribou, that man in the inn was going to deal you out."

"But what does the border has to do with it?" the car asked.

"You're special, KITT, so I bet there are many car enthusiasts around the globe who would pay a handsome sum to get you to their collection. Some, that would be willing to bend some rules to get what they want."

"Your reasoning is logical, Anna, but we must assume that whoever wants _me_, must know of my abilities, and thus doesn't want me to dust in a private garage somewhere."

"So this person…"

"Or persons," the Trans Am corrected.

"…Or persons, interested in sitting behind your wheel, must want to do something illegal."

"Yes, and most probably something that's highly impossible with today's technology."

"And they are off country, hence the border. And a Maine small town is the easiest way to get over with skeletons in the closet."

"Pardon?"

Annabelle blinked and looked at the dashboard. "Sorry?"

"You said 'With skeletons in the closet'."

"Ah, it's a saying. It means that a person is hiding something… questionable."

"I see," KITT said, "I haven't heard that one before."

The girl let out a small chuckle. Starting the car and rolling out of the parking area and onto the main road Annabelle stated: "Mr. Knight doesn't use idioms then?"

"HA! Don't make me laugh," KITT scoffed, "he uses them all the time. Do you know how difficult it is to understand what he wants me to do when he speaks rock 'n' roll or Southern or gotcha language."

"Can't say. All I have ever heard is the wicked cunnin' Maine accent, so my coverage on the field of accents and speech patterns is relatively small."

"I feel for you, Anna, I do."

The teen arched and eyebrow at the dashboard before returning her gaze to the road. Zipping through the morning rush-hour in downtown Augusta wasn't something the girl would like to experience again.

"We continue on interstate 95?" Annabelle asked after clearing the city area.

"Yes, through New Hampshire and into Massachusetts. On the state border we'll switch onto interstate 495, then on 90 and… Anna?"

"Huh? I was listening," the girl lied.

"No you weren't. You were watching that police car. Why?" The black car inquired, curious.

"I was just thinking if father… No, when father will report me missing," she sighed.

"He has already."

"What?!" Annabelle shrieked and almost crashed against the passing car.

"Yes, according to the police files he reported that you ran away… 47 minutes and 21 seconds ago. But don't worry, he won't be able to catch us."

"KITT. I'm not worried about _him_ catching us, but _the police_. My father isn't stupid. He saw you, he knows that you're not in the garage, so the only reasonable thing to think is that I took the car! KITT, there aren't many black Trans Ams driving the interstates at 8 o'clock in the morning."

The car was silent. Annabelle sighed and concentrated on driving, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Against all odds, they managed to reach the state border two hours later without being intercepted by a police car.

"Anna," KITT started.

No answer.

"Annabelle," the car hummed softly, "you look tired. There are good inns everywhere that we could stay at for a while."

The girl yawned. "No need. Just a cup of coffee from the nearest Dunkin' Donuts and I'm fine."

"Were you thinking about driving to LA straight?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Anna admitted stifling another yawn.

"Anna, the night was hectic to say the least. And as my auto drive isn't working, I cannot do anything if you happen to fall asleep. Then the police would without a doubt stop us, and, to emphasize my point, it would take 2 days and 17 minutes to get to Los Angeles, not counting for the necessary breaks you humans need," the black Trans Am reasoned, trying his best to convince the girl to get some sleep.

"KITT, I'm fine. Trust me."

"I can't Anna, if you don't trust me."

Annabelle looked at the dashboard slightly annoyed.

"…fine," she mumbled under her breath and took the exit curve harshly.

Pulling up to a local inn, Anna bit her lip.

"Why are you hesitating? A warm, soft bed awaits you," KITT encouraged, opening her door.

"I… I don't… ah, never mind," the teen murmured and got out.

The midday breeze felt good against her face. She had been driving so much that she had forgotten to note that the summer was coming -it was more clearer here than back north in Caribou. Shutting the car door, Annabelle walked inside not bothering to look back.

If she had, she would have seen a scarred man rise from his convertible and follow her inside.

* * *

"I don't care, Devon!" Michael hollered, banging his hands against the older man's desk. "He's out there, alone, cold, maybe even without his memory. I got to go and find him!"

"Be reasonable, Michel," Devon said calmly, "according to Bonnie the power surge didn't do anything to damage KITT's memory banks. And KITT doesn't feel cold like you and I."

"True," the brown-haired woman agreed entering the room, "most likely the surge shut off some of his communications systems, and maybe a circuit or two; otherwise he is fine, Michael."

"Yes, listen to Bonnie," the British man said, smiling.

"But I do agree with Michael that KITT should be found as soon as possible."

"I back you two up, but we must prioritize here," Devon reminded, pointing at the file in front of him. "There is a serial killer on the loose and ready to strike the moment we turn our backs. He must be caught!"

"And KITT must be found," the taller man argued, "we can't beat this guy without him!"

"Michael, calm down," Bonnie said placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm sure KITT is doing everything to get back to us."

"Yeah, but are _we_ doing everything to get him back?"

* * *

_**And that's for chapter 4, a bit of a filler, I know, but needed for the next chapters. I hope you liked it! Comments, reviews, requests and ideas are always appreciated!**_


End file.
